Hölle oder heim
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "El infierno puede adoptar muchas formas, y lo sabía bien, puesto que había conocido varias de ellas". Este fic participa en el reto "X-Men: Elige a tu mutante" del foro "Groovy Mutations", con Rondador Nocturno.


*Bamf!* Hola a todos! Como advertencia, esta historia contiene incongruencias y desvaríos filosóficos a tutiplén. Si aun así os animáis a continuar, gracias por leer y ojalá os guste. Auf wiedersehen!

* * *

><p>"¡Oh, vosotros, los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!"<p>

Inmóvil frente a la entrada de la enorme mansión, el recién llegado Kurt Wagner contemplaba el cartel ovalado con recelo, casi como si esperara que de un momento a otro brotaran en su superficie trazos de fuego formando aquellas palabras. No podía evitar temer que aquel lugar, como tantos antes, también terminara convirtiéndose en un infierno para él.

El infierno puede adoptar muchas formas, y lo sabía bien, puesto que había conocido varias de ellas. La impotencia de ser juzgado y condenado por su apariencia, el dolor desgarrador de ser rechazado por su propia madre, la angustia de dañar a alguien que quería como a un hermano, la pérdida de la mujer a quien amaba por su falta de fe… Incluso había estado en un infierno "real", aunque luego hubiera resultado una dimensión paralela. Al final, todas aquellas variantes del averno se reducían a una: la incertidumbre, la duda insistente e ineludible de si realmente era digno, si las decisiones que tomaba eran las correctas. Y, por encima de todo, enredada entre sus pensamientos más elevados, una pregunta más sencilla y egoísta: si algún día encontraría el lugar que llevaba buscando durante toda su vida.

Se teleportó de nuevo con un estallido hasta situarse justo junto a la puerta. Recordó la última vez que estuvo allí. Todos dormían y no había nadie para despedirle. Antes de abandonar el edificio había deslizado una nota bajo la puerta del dormitorio del profesor agradeciéndole su hospitalidad. Una vez fuera, simplemente se desvaneció en la noche, dejando atrás nada más que el humo y el olor característicos de sus desapariciones.

En los últimos meses, la duda que le corroía se había acrecentado. Le había dado muchas vueltas a si marcharse había sido una buena decisión. Durante aquellos pocos días vividos entre desconocidos se había sentido más en su hogar que nunca. A pesar de las miradas de extrañeza, de los comentarios cortantes de Lobezno, cada vez que recordaba los lazos profundos entre aquellos mutantes como él, tan diferentes entre sí pero tan unidos por una única causa, algo en su interior se estremecía de anhelo y añoranza: formar parte de algo más grande que cada individuo por separado, justo lo que siempre había estado buscado. Así que dejó a un lado sus temores y complejos y en lugar de seguir negándose a sí mismo que podía estar allí, decidió que haría lo necesario para merecer su sitio entre los X-Men.

Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta. Cuando se abrió, esbozó una sonrisa. De todas las personas que podían haber abierto, tenía que ser ella.

—Guten tag, fraulein.

—Vaya… Qué sorpresa… —Tormenta le devolvió el gesto, mientras le invitaba a pasar.

Al igual que la primera vez que la vio, no pudo por menos que admirar la armonía de sus rasgos y el peculiar contraste entre su tez oscura y su níveo cabello. Siempre había sido un gran admirador de la belleza femenina, no podía evitarlo. Y estar en su presencia hacía que fuera más consciente aún de su propio aspecto. Aunque Tormenta no parecía verse afectada por su color índigo ni por cierto apéndice demoníaco, manos y pies con menos dedos de los habituales o dientes afilados. Aún podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos en sus tatuajes. Símbolos de los ángeles… como era ella misma, un ángel en la Tierra. Ororo levantó las cejas en una interrogación silenciosa, recordándole que debería decir algo, por lo que dejó a un lado estos pensamientos:

—He estado dándole vueltas a la oferta que me hizo Herr Professor, y...

—Sería maravilloso que esta vez te quedaras más tiempo, Kurt —le interrumpió la jinete del viento.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado por su abrupta partida. Al menos debería haberse despedido de ella.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo, intentando parecer más seguro de lo que estaba en realidad.

—¿Te acompaño al despacho del profesor? —preguntó ella.

Asintió y se dirigieron hacia allí. Se cruzaron con varios estudiantes, que no pudieron ocultar miradas y exclamaciones ahogadas. A pesar de que ellos mismos eran mutantes, prácticamente todos tenían un aspecto externo de lo más común.

—Tendré que darles una charla sobre buenas maneras en mi próxima clase —comentó Tormenta, mientras les dirigía una mirada severa.

—No te preocupes —replicó el alemán—, estoy acostumbrado a causar miedo o al menos sorpresa en los demás. Uno no se gana el nombre artístico de "El Increíble Rondador Nocturno" si no es capaz de llamar un poco la atención —añadió para intentar quitarle hierro a la situación. Ororo le miró de reojo y cambió su gesto serio por una sonrisa.

Llegaron a su destino y la mutante de cabellos blancos llamó a la puerta.

—¿Profesor?

"Adelante, Tormenta", enseguida llegó a su mente su invitación para entrar. El profesor se encontraba leyendo uno de sus incontables libros. Puso una señal, lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado del escritorio, dispuesto a escucharla.

—Disculpe la interrupción, profesor.

—Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras —comentó con su cortesía característica. Pronto se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo. Frunció el ceño y preguntó—: ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos visita. —Hizo un gesto a su compañero, que aún permanecía fuera, y este entró en la sala.

—Herr Xavier —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Tras un instante de asombro, el telépata abandonó su posición tras la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

—Bienvenido, Kurt. Me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Qué te trae por nuestra escuela?

—Bueno, verá… —dirigió una mirada a Tormenta, como si buscara inspiración para sus palabras.

Ella debió de interpretar su mirada de forma errónea.

—Creo que es mejor si os dejo solos, solo vine a acompañarte.

—¡No! —protestó el mutante azulado, con más ímpetu del que pretendía—. No es necesario, puedes quedarte, Tormenta, además tú ya sabes lo que voy a decir.

La mujer puso cara de sorpresa, pero se quedó donde estaba.

—Por favor, cuéntame —le animó Charles. Al ver que seguía callado, se señaló la cabeza con un gesto y propuso, medio en broma, medio en serio—: Si lo prefieres, puedo verlo de primera mano.

A pesar de que no le agradaba la idea, Kurt pensó que quizá sería más práctico de esa manera que tener que explicarle todas sus absurdas preocupaciones, y además confiaba en el profesor, así que terminó accediendo.

—No te preocupes, solo accederé a tus recuerdos más recientes relacionados con este lugar —le tranquilizó, antes de situar dos dedos en una de sus sienes y concentrarse—. Ya veo… —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, y prosiguió, extendiendo la mano hacia él—. Estoy encantado de que quieras unirte a nosotros y estoy seguro de que el resto de profesores y alumnos también lo estarán. Creo que este lugar no se convertirá en un infierno para ti, Kurt.

Rondador le estrechó la mano, mientras trataba de disculparse.

—No pretendía… Era solo una metáfora…

Charles se rio.

—Lo sé. Yo también creo que el cielo y el infierno están en el interior de cada uno, no en un espacio determinado.

—Desde luego que están en el interior de cada persona. Aunque también existen los reales. —Al ver la expresión del telépata, añadió—: ¿No es creyente?

Xavier meditó su respuesta.

—No lo sé, Kurt —dijo al fin—. Por un lado, al observar las maravillas del universo y sus criaturas, pienso que es perfectamente lógico pensar que debería existir alguien que lo haya creado con un propósito. Pero, por otro lado, entiendo que resulta duro creer en alguien capaz de permitir todo el mal que guarda el mundo. ¿No habría sido todo mucho más sencillo si hubiera creado una realidad perfecta, libre de maldad, y todos nosotros fuéramos seres perfectos y bondadosos?

—Pero si la vida fuera sencilla, las cosas valiosas no lo serían tanto —replicó el alemán.

—¿Quieres decir que el dolor, la injusticia y la muerte son necesarios para que apreciemos lo bueno de la vida? —intervino Tormenta, incapaz de callarse—. Entonces, la enfermedad, la pobreza, la guerra, la discriminación… Que buenas personas sufran sin merecerlo, ¿te parece bien?

—No se espera que nosotros, simples mortales, comprendamos los designios divinos.

Tormenta emitió un sonido despectivo.

—Yo he sido tratada como una diosa, y créeme, mi prioridad era que mi pueblo fuera feliz, no que me demostrara lo bien que se enfrentaba a las adversidades. Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza ponerles a prueba continuamente para ver si eran realmente buenos o no y se merecían una recompensa en la otra vida o no.

—Entiendo tu postura, Tormenta, y tu enfado —señaló el ex acróbata circense con calma—. Sin embargo, respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de Herr Professor: ¿no crees que ese mundo perfecto sería demasiado extraño para nosotros, que esos seres perfectos serían completamente ajenos a lo que el ser humano (mutante o no) es? Lo que nos hace humanos es nuestra complejidad, nuestra dualidad y nuestra capacidad de elegir. Todos y cada uno de nosotros somos capaces de lo mejor y de lo peor. Si nos quitaran eso, ¿no seríamos simples juguetes del Señor? Estoy seguro de que Herr Xavier sería capaz de borrar de tu memoria cualquier recuerdo doloroso y cualquier instinto negativo que puedas poseer. ¿Desearías que lo hiciera? ¿Acaso la persona que eres ahora no es el resultado de todo lo que te ha ocurrido en tu vida, tanto bueno como malo?

Cuando terminó, tuvo que coger aire, porque lo había soltado todo de un tirón. Observó a Tormenta, que estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, y tras un momento se dio cuenta de que el profesor le sonreía de forma alentadora, como si esperara que se diera cuenta de algo. Era cierto, de verdad creía lo que había dicho. Y ya era hora de que aplicara a sí mismo aquellas creencias. Él era quien era por todas las decisiones que había tomado, tanto acertadas como erróneas, con sus dudas, sus crisis de fe y su lucha por la autoaceptación.

El profesor aprovechó para llevar la conversación a cuestiones más prosaicas.

—Por cierto, ya he visto que tu idea era dar clases de Educación Física, aprovechando tu pasado en el circo, pero creo que también serías un excelente profesor de Teología o Filosofía. ¿No crees, Tormenta? —La aludida salió de su ensimismamiento para asentir—. Lo que no termino de ver es la idea de crear una asignatura de Historia del Cine… —agregó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, ¿por qué no? Sería absolutamente ¡fantastisch! —se emocionó el alemán. Ororo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y los otros dos no tardaron en unirse a ella.

En ese momento, una voz aguda y excitada interrumpió sus risas.

—¡Profesor, Lobezno y Scott se están peleando! —Kitty Pryde atravesó la puerta como una exhalación—. Pero sin poderes, no se preocupe, solo con los puños. Algo de un golpe en una moto o algo… —de repente se fijó en Rondador Nocturno y se interrumpió.

—Jovencita, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres sin llamar? —Por primera vez desde que estaba allí, Kurt vio que el profesor estaba molesto. La chica debía hacer aquello de forma habitual.

—L-lo siento —respondió sin despegar la mirada de su rostro azul. La saludó con la mano y la mutante dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Iré enseguida, ahora por favor déjanos terminar de hablar, ¿quieres? —pidió Charles.

Kitty asintió y se marchó del despacho como había entrado, sin necesidad de utilizar la puerta.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto los alumnos traten contigo se les pasará la impresión.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que se asusten de mi apariencia. Además, algo me dice que más adelante me llevaré muy bien con esa pequeñaja.

Xavier soltó un suspiro.

—En fin, me temo que es mejor que demos por finalizada nuestra pequeña reunión y que vayamos a ver qué están haciendo ese par. Pero tenemos que vernos de nuevo para fijar temarios y cuadrar horarios. Esta tarde tienes un hueco en tus clases, ¿no, Tormenta? Ah, y Kurt, puedes utilizar el mismo dormitorio que la última vez, ha estado sin ocupar desde que te fuiste.

Los tres salieron del despacho y Kurt les siguió por aquellos amplios pasillos. En efecto, el infierno puede adoptar muchas formas. Sin embargo, empezaba a darse cuenta de que aquella escuela no era una de ellas, sino más bien el lugar que había buscado durante tanto tiempo. Un lugar al que pertenecer, un equipo del que formar parte para así poder convertirse en ese héroe de las películas de su adorado Errol que había deseado ser desde que era pequeño.


End file.
